


She was There

by gokatyperry



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokatyperry/pseuds/gokatyperry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love takes many different forms. Sometimes it's between best friends. Sometimes between a man and woman, or two men, or two women, or somewhere in between. It crosses borders and cultures and political ties. It's unyielding, unforgiving. Sometimes it's unrequited. And sometimes, it's with a voice. <br/>Korra never thought she'd experience the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Her." but don't worry, Asami is a real person. I'm not that evil.  
> I also wanted to make this longer, explore more of Korra's life, or her relationship with other people, but i really just liked it as Korra and Asami.

The room was dark as Korra hit the button on her answering machine and plopped down onto the couch.

“Message 1: Hey Korra. So you still don’t have a new phone so I have to call your home phone like I’m out of the stone ages. Anway, let me know if you need any help getting a job. There’s some stuff open at the Police Station. So uh, bye.”

“Message 2: Hello again Korra, its Tenzin. I was just calling to inform you that Suyin has an opening at her new company and asked me if I knew anyone looking for work, and I mentioned your name. Now I know it’s not ideal, but I think you should give her a call anyway. It might be good for you.”

“Message 3: Yo K, I got the stuff. You aren’t picking up your cellphone so fuck you. Anyway, come over if you wanna fuck or …well you know.”

Korra rolled her eyes and hit the delete button on each message, stopping to think about the second. Suyin Beifong was owner and operator of Beifong Industries, the most technologically forward company out there, working closely with Future Industries. She didn’t exactly know what the company did, but she might as well give it a try.

She reached over and began dialing.

* * *

 

Su had picked up right away and pretty much had hired her on the spot. Only a day later Korra went in for orientation. She was desperately trying to absorb everything being thrown at her. The building was bigger than anything she’d ever seen before, with offices and café’s and 20 floors plus stock room’s and warehouses and Suyin was rattling off so much information she could barely keep up.

“So what exactly will I be doing here?” Korra asked when they reached Su’s office.

“You are a temp.” She explained, while pulling out a blackberry, headset, Bluetooth, and *SatoWatch*. “So basically whatever needs to get done. Right now it’s just a lot of filing, typing things up, stocking the lower floors, Etc. But later we might need people to sell and trade.”

“Um, I don’t know much about stocks.”

Su laughed, handing her the items. “That’s why we have the stock brockers. You might just push Future Industries products to different clients in the shipping division. But don’t panic. Just get yourself set up in that corner cubicle over there. Sync your contacts, personalize your desktop, and make sure you set the watch to have the time in L.A, Sydney, Tokyo, pretty much anywhere we to business.”

Korra held the technology in her hands, staring at it.

Su nodded. “Your personal tech assistant is on channel 1 of your headset. They’ll help you set everything up. And if you want you can have them set it so everything goes through either the Bluetooth or the headset. Up to you.”

“Right. Thanks.”

Korra turned out of Su’s office and headed back towards her cubicle. It was in the back on the opposite side from the window, and was actually kind of secluded from the rest of the office.

She looked around, observing the rest of the office. The floor was moderately packed, but there was little bustle. Most employees were absorbed in their computers. She was pretty sure the girl across from her was playing a game, but she shrugged it off.

She slowly strapped on the SatoWatch and placed her blackberry in front of her on the table. She rapped her fingers on her desk, looking around once more.

She leaned over to look into the cubicle across from her. “Hey, I’m new and-“

The girl cut her off without looking up from her computer. “Shut up Temp. If you wanna make yourself useful go over there and brew the actual employees some coffee?”

Korra cringed and sat back down.

“Hey temp.” The girl barked. “Did you fuckin hear me?”

“Right.” Korra shot up, a little too fast. “On it.”

She rushed past the girl and tried to avoid anyone’s gaze as she headed to the breakroom. A tall man with thick rimmed glasses was pouring himself a cup of coffee, so Korra waited and shuffled awkwardly behind him.

He turned, passing her a cup. “Hey. Sorry about my girlfriend.” He nodded towards the back. “Kuvira gets really stressed this time of year. Its renewal season for clients and contractors and her biggest is always threatening to pull out or cut ties and go with Cabbage Corp. He never does, but he keeps her waiting for days, sometimes weeks.”

“Oh.” She said, taking the cup. “It’s ok. I just don’t really know what I’m doing.”

He laughed heartily. “Yeah temping sucks. My little sister is doing it now at Vogue. You ever seen The Devil Wears Prada?”

“Uh, no. Can’t say I have.”

He snorted. “Well. It just might save your life. I’m Baatar, by the way.” He said, turning out back into the office.

“Korra.”

“Cool. I’ll see you around temp.”

She huffed out an annoyed breath of air.

He turned a final time to her. “Oh and, try channel 1.”

* * *

 

Korra adjusted the headset a final time before clicking the switch on the side to channel 1. She was expecting an immediate response, but instead there was silence.

“Um, Hi. Is anyone there?”

“Hi there.”

Korra’s eyes widened at the sweet voice and she leaned back in her seat. “Um, hey. I wasn’t expecting a person to be there.”

“Well you did go onto your personal assistants help channel, so. Here I am. What can I help you with?”

“Um, I’m knew and I know…literally nothing about what I’m supposed to be doing and my boss just kind of rambled stuff off at me and I’ve got this blackberry and a watch thing and headset and I just …. Yeah.”

The girl laughed. “Yeah Su can be like that. She sometimes forgets not everyone is quite on the same level as her.”

“Ye..” Korra rolled her eyes at her own comment.

“Ok so. You’ve got the desktop, the blackberry, the watch, the Bluetooth and the headset right?”

“Yes.”

“Anything else? A cellphone, laptop, anything like that?”

“Uh no. My phone broke and I haven’t gotten a new one yet. Isn’t the blackberry a phone?” She picked the device up and started pressing buttons, looking through the menus.

“Yes, but you’ll definitely want to compartmentalize your devices into personal and work related. I’d use the blackberry for work only. It’s more like a pager/portable email than anything. I’d suggest getting a new phone for your personal life. And if money is tight right now for you, don’t worry. You’ll make back twice what you spend on a good phone in a week if you do well here.”

“Um wow you are efficient.”

“Thank you.”

“And what kind of phone would be best?”

“Get a Satodroid. Not that I’m self-promoting, but get the Satodroid S6. It’s one of the best on the market. A little bulky once you’ve got a good case, but it’ll serve you well.”

“Alright. I’ll take note.”

“Ok. So would you rather use the headset or Bluetooth?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Size. And the headsets have cords. Bluetooth is hands free.”

“And can I still reach you?”

“Of course. You can sync it through an app on your phone or just use vocal commands.”

Korra sighed.

“Yeah it’s kind of frustrating at first. You’ll be fine. I promise.” The girl paused. “I’m Asami by the way. I feel bad I never asked for your name.”

“Korra.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same.” She picked up the Bluetooth and held it between her fingers, looking at it intently. “So this thing will recognize voice commands?”

“What thing? The Bluetooth?”

“Oh, right you can’t see it. Yes.”

“It does indeed. Future Industries has the most forward vocal recognition software available.”

“Awesome.” Korra smiled. “I’ll take this one.”

“Ok. I’ll transfer it for you.”

There was a beat before the Asami told her she was good to switch over. Korra stuck the little piece in her ear. Asami instructed her to say her name into the system. She did, and it was immediately followed by a ping.

“Hello Korra.” An automated voice said.

Asami came back over the line. “Right now it’s just you and me in the systems file. If you look on your desktop there will be an icon labeled contacts. In that, is everyone and everything in this company, as well as the numbers, faxes, and emails of the upper management of Future Industries and the main international companies we deal with. Once you click it, if you look up in the top right corner, you will see the option to sync it automatically to your blackberry and Bluetooth. All you have to do is put in your Employee Id.”

“I have one of those?”

“Yes. You are formally in the system as GHE45lj7watU0.”

Korra was silent, and Asami laughed. “Don’t worry. You won’t ever have to remember that after this.”

Korra laughed and typed the ID into the computer. Her blackberry and Bluetooth pinged as the files synced. “Sweet.”

“And now you pretty much do nothing until someone tells you to do something.”

“Great.” Korra rolled her eyes. “So, when can I reach you? Do you have office hours?”

“Anytime.” Asami chimed.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So even at 1 am when I’m looking at my new phone and I have no idea what to do with it?”

“I rarely sleep, so sure. If I don ‘t answer right away though I will get back to you.”

“And can I only reach you through Bluetooth?”

“Nope. I’m in your contacts. You can text me, email me, IM me, anything.”

“Kool. Well, bye Asami.”

“Bye Korra.”

* * *

 

“Are you there?”

Korra smiled when she heard Asami giggle. “I am. And I am slightly surprised at your commitment to calling me at 1 am.”

“Well,” Korra chuckled, her heart fluttering a bit. “There’s a lot about me that might surprise you.”

“I’ll take great pleasure in discovering those things then.” She paused. “So what can I help you with this early in the morning?”

“To be honest, I just really wanted to see if you’d respond. I’m sorry if I’m bugging you I really, this was stupid.”

“It’s ok Korra.” Asami assured her, and Korra let out a sigh of relief. “You wanna talk? Or have you had your fill for the night?”

“We can talk. You do that?”

“Talk to people?”

“I mean like, casually talk to people you normally service.” She stopped, realizing what she said. “I mean no not service, like people you …fuck.”

“People I fuck?”

“SHIT NO I MEANT-“

“hahah no I understand Korra. You can relax. Believe it or not this isn’t the most awkward conversation I’ve had.”

“Did someone actually once ask you to service them?”

“Pretty much yeah.”

“Well, you don’t have to do that for me. Not that I wouldn’t want you to, I’m sure you’d be very good.”

“Korra…”

“Relax I know. I just, I’m not, I feel like I messed this up and made it weird and now I’m making it weirder, and like, I just don’t want you to think I’m a creep.”

“Trust me, I don’t. You’re fine. Just, talk to me. If you want.”

Korra paused to regain her composure. “Ok. How are you?”

“I’m good. Working on an engine right now. I think I finally figured out what was wrong with it, so I’ve gotta fix it and then send it back to the owner. What’s going on with you?”

“I’m on my couch. I can’t really sleep. And I got that new phone. And you will be happy to know that I’ve installed the Bluetooth app and set it up all on my own.”

“Well well well, I am proud of you. Is it the SatodroidS6 by any chance?”

“It is indeed. And if I may ask, is it Future Industries policy to act like you like the products this much, or are you just that nerdy and they are really just that great?”

“The latter. But I know I do some self-promotion. I’m a Sato so it happens.”

“wait..” Korra’s jaw dropped. “Asami. Sato. You are Asami Sato. My personal assistant is Asami freakin Sato? NO WONDER YOU’RE SO SMART!”

Asami giggled. “And here I thought we’d moved up to being friends.” She faked a sad voice. “but Lo I am only an assistant.”

Korra laughed. “I think we need to know a little more about each other before we are friends. But that shouldn’t be hard.”

“Agreed. But don’t you have work in six hours?”

Korra looked at her watch and pursed her lips. “Yes. Yes I do.”

“Alrighty. I’m going to let you go and hope you get some sleep, and we can talk tomorrow. Because, I feel like they won’t really have anything for you to do tomorrow.”

“Good plan. So, talk to you tomorrow?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Definitely.”

“k. Night Asami.”

“Good night Korra.”

* * *

 

Being at work for 7 am wasn’t Korra’s favorite thing, but what she hated even more was falling asleep at her desk and then falling out of her chair onto the floor, and having the entire office stare at her.

“Nice job temp.” Kuvira growled.

“Sorry,” Korra apologized while setting her chair back upright. “I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“That’s not my problem. Do something or go home.”

“Ok.” Korra hissed. “What the fuck am I supposed to do? I have no real job! So why the fuck don’t you give me something to do?”

Kuvira’s expression softened into one of slight surprise. “Did Baatar tell you to watch The Devil Wears Prada?”

“Um, yes?”

“And have you?”

“No?”

“Well.” Kuvira clasped her hands and turned back to her computer. “There you go.”

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Really? Watch a movie? That’s my task?”

“Yeah. Just trust me.”

“Ok then.”

* * *

 

Korra plugged her headphones into the computer and put one bud in her ear.

“Hey, are you there?”

“Good morning Korra. How’s it been so far?”

“Well I fell asleep at my desk and fell out of my chair, and I got my first task.”

“All before 8:30. Very impressive. What’s the task?”

“To watch a movie called The Devil Wears Prada.”

“Baatar and Kuvira tell you to watch it?”

“Yeah. Should I not?”

“Oh no it’s a good movie. And you probably should watch it. The movie actually manages to teach you something the book never did, and it’s actually really kind of deep and emotional and not what I expected.”

“I trust you. What’s it about?”

“I can’t tell you anything without spoiling.”

“hahaha of course you can’t.”

“I really can’t! But I get the feeling you already know the main message. Or at least half of it?”

“Ok. I’ll call you after I’ve finished.”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

 

“You there?”

“I am. So what did you think?”

“You were right, kind of. I did get part of it. There’s a lot of messages actually. Life sucks and isn’t always fair, and sometimes good people get hurt, but like, you’ve gotta still just be you. No matter if you work as a line chef or are the top of Vogue you are a real person and you can be a really good person, and there’s nothing wrong with what you like as long as you are you and you treat others well.”

“Not bad Korra. Not bad.”

“Did they recommend I watch it so I don’t think they are all pretentious snobs with no life value?”

“Pretty much yeah. And that if you want to make a career out of this you need to play the game, but you might not always like who you have to become.”

“So just be me.”

“Just be you.”

“I feel like Su isn’t quite Miranda Priestly though, so the analogy breaks down a little bit. But I guess I get why they had me watch it.” Korra pursed her lips. “So what is your life like? I mean, you are Asami Sato.”

“I am. And it’s hectic. It is very hectic. I don’t have much of a social life to be honest.”

“Is that why you’re talking to me?” Korra joked.

“I like talking to you.”

“Me too.”

“Oh, you talk to yourself often?”

“I, ok ok Sato relax.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. But yeah I do a lot of work. Mostly building and inventing.”

“You’re the mastermind behind the company then?”

“I learned a lot from my dad, but you can say that. Honestly I’m not that good at business, just inventing. I probably need to brush up on the business part.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. I thought you were in like Harvard or something?”

“Better than Harvard. But I didn’t go for business I went for engineering. And even then I already knew everything and I practically taught all my classes. What about you?”

“I went to college back in the SWT. I was a sociology major. I only got my undergrad though. I’m considering night school or online classes or something but I don’t know. I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“Understandable. So you grew up in the Southern Water Tribe?”

“Yup. Lived there my whole life until about two months ago.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be Korra Kesuk would you?”

“I am indeed, How’d you know that?”

“Your dad.”

“Right. Governor of the SWT. I guess you would like to know your big clients huh?”

“It helps.”

“What else do you know about me?”

“Nothing you haven’t told me.”

Both girls sighed, falling into a comfortable silence.

“Yeah temping sucks.”

“Can I give you a tip?”

“No Asami. I will accept absolutely no advice from you, tips or otherwise.”

“Oh well, I apologize. I’ll just see myself out of the conversation.”

“Alright. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Asami laughed before getting serious again. “Take some initiative and ask Su for something to do.”

“I can do that?”

“You can.”

“ok. I’m actually gunna go do that. So, talk to you later?”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Korra hovered in front of her open refrigerator, staring into it hopelessly. “Hey. Are you there?”

“I am. Did you talk to Su?”

“What should I eat for dinner?”

“You’re dodging questions.”

“And you’re all business. No pleasure.”

“I thought we talked about this Korra. Like on the first day.”

“And if I recall, you didn’t service your clients. But then again, I don’t recall you really denying it either.”

“You know if you wanted a phone sex service I could patch you through to one.”

“I just really want dinner.”

Asami laughed. “Ok. Are you at home?”

“Yup.”

“Where do you live anyway?”

“Wow, stalker much?” Korra joked.

“I mean, a house or apartment or…box?”

“Wow. WOwwwww. Wow. Wow.”

“Answer the question Korra.”

“A little apartment up by the library. Councilmen Tenzin hooked me up with it. “

“So what’s in your fridge?”

Korra sighed, moving around the fridges contents. “Nothing.”

“So you have an empty fridge?”

“I mean there’s water, beer-“

Asami groaned in disgust.

“You don’t like beer?”

“No fucking way that stuff is nasty.”

Korra was shocked. “What!?!?”

“Beer is gross. Like, anything else is better.” She stopped, smiling. “I’m not pretentious I just like more expensive alcohol. Like sipping blue Hawaiian’s in Hawaii.” She laughed. “Ok nevermind that sounds so pretentious.”

“No, you’re fine. You have a really good taste. So I’ve got leftover cheese pizza, an apple, some protein bars, ramen, a milky way, and yeah.”

Asami sucked in a breathe of air. “That’s not good.”

“No not really. I’m really into working out and eating healthy, but when I moved into this apartment I kind of started slacking.”

“There’s a whole foods right down the street from you. And another nice little shop close to your work.”

“The little Wentworth’s?”

“That’s the one.”

“I walk past it every day. I just, cooking is a lot of effort.”

“Yeah it is. I hate it too.”

“I should go shopping tomorrow. Help me buy some good stuff when I go?”

“Of course. And Korra?”

“yeah?”

“Talk to Su.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from here on the chapters are a lot shorter unfortunately. i consider adding but i like it as is so hopefully you do to. anyway, here's chapter 2. (note the rating)

Smoke was slowly filling the air in Hasook’s basement, the cloudy haze distorting the already drab colored walls.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

She could feel Hasook shift behind her. “Then why do you keep coming over?” He grumbled.

“I don’t know.”

“The sex that good?”

“No.”

“psh k.” He scoffed. “Just leave the cash on the pool table, take your shit and go. Fuckin druggie.”

She pushed his arm off of her and began dressing. “Like you’re better. You do fucking meth.”

“Whatever bitch.”

Korra sighed, realizing it wasn’t worth the fight. She gathered her stuff and began heading home. She wanted to call Asami, but she hadn’t talked to Su and she didn’t want to disappoint Asami.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow is another day._

\-------------- ----------\

“Good Morning Miss Sato. Are you there?”

“Morning Korra.”

“Now before you ask, I would like to tell you that I went and talked to Su first thing this morning.”

“And?”

“And she said there’s not a lot for me to do until Kuvira’s client signs back on. But once they do there is going to be a lot of product to move and I can help load the trucks.” Korra put her face in her hands, staring at her computer screen. “That sounded more exciting when I first heard it.”

“It’s ok. Something will come up soon.”

“I don’t even understand what she’s paying me for. Maybe it’s just a favor for my dad or to look good politically.”

“Maybe.”

Korra rolled her eyes playfully. “You were supposed to tell me I was crazy and that I had some grand purpose here.”

“Sorry…”

Korra took a sip of her tea. “I think I’m gunna marathon The Office with my time. It seems fitting considering I’m working in an office.”

“THAT IS MY FAVORITE SHOW EVER I JUST FINISHED IT A FEW WEEKS AGO AND OH MY GOD.”

“It’s really that good? I know a lotta people liked it.”

“Yes. It is that good.”

“Maybe we could watch it together then? We could like stream it or something?”

“Sounds perfect.”

\----------- --------------------- --------------------------------

Talking to Asami had become a daily habit. They’d start in the morning (on Korra’s end,) and continue on and off throughout the entire day. Sometimes they’d just do their own thing but remain connected anyway, just to occasionally drop a comment in. They talked about anything and everything, from movies to space to politics to food. They’d spend nights watching movies together, or would facetime when Korra had nothing to do at work.

Sometimes when Korra had trouble falling asleep, she’d call Asami just to hear her voice. It was calming to her. Tonight was one of those nights.

“So where do you live?”

“You didn’t ask if I was there.”

Korra shrugged. “I guess I just assumed you would be. You always are.”

“It’s hard being this reliable.”

Korra chuckled. “So, where do you live? A box?”

“You are never going to let me live that comment down are you?”

“Nope.”

“I have two homes. Three really I guess. There’s an artists loft, the garage I spend most of my time in, and a cute little apartment in a really big city.”

“Seems fitting I guess.” Korra rolled over onto her side. “I wish you were here with me.” She whispered.

“I am here with you. In a way.”

“I know. It’d just be really nice to meet you. I feel like we’re best friends. I mean, we talk, all the time. Like, all the time, and sometimes about nothing at all. I just think it’d be cool if we could, be together.”

There was a pause and Korra began to wonder if she had unintentionally crossed a line. She really didn’t want Asami to think she was a creep.

“What would you do if we were together?”

Korra bit her lip, still unsure of where this was going. “I dunno, we could hang out. Maybe see a movie, or I could show the boardwalk at night, and how the lights reflect off the water.”

“Take me.”

“hmm?”

“Take me to the boardwalk.”

“How?”

“Video call me from your phone.”

“I can do that?”

“You sure can.”

Korra took a deep breathe before pressing the app that allowed her to video call Asami. “Just a warning, I look ….not good.”

“You were trying to sleep, so I guess I understand. I still can’t wait to see you.”

“Ok. Get ready.”

Korra pressed the app. It rang for a moment before Asami picked up and the video feed began. Korra smiled wide. Everytime she saw Asami it was like seeing her for the first time. Pictures just didn’t do her justice. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Asami’s voice came through both the phone and Bluetooth.

“So,” Korra laughed. “This is me.” She flipped the view on the camera so Asami could see her apartment. “And this is my room. Note the dirty clothes pile on the floor.”

“ooh so rustic. So real.”

Korra walked over to her window and held the phone out, showing off the view. “It’s not much to look at, just some houses and shrubs. But that shining light way down there is where we are going.”

“You are pretty close to the boardwalk.”

“I am. It’s like a thirty minute walk down, but that’s really not bad.”

Once they arrived, they walked slowly down the boardwalk, Korra pointing out the little shops along the way. She pointed out her gym, her favorite restaurant, and the mean group of seagulls that crowded around warf 5.

“And that’s my favorite gelato shop, that’s a random person, and that’s the harbor.”

“This is all really cute Korra.”

“Yeah it is.”

“Is it cold there?”

“No. It’s a comfortable warm night.”

There was a beeping as Korra’s phone began to notify her it was dying. They waved goodbye to each other, but continued talking as Korra walked back home and fell back into bed.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight.” Asami said.

“You’re welcome. A nice night down by the ocean. I guess I’m a romantic.”

“I’ll agree, you certainly know how to charm a woman.”

“Only thing is, I didn’t get to hold your hand, or let you walk on the inside of the street so you didn’t get hit by a car.”

“Such manners. Although we did end up back at your apartment, so it still went pretty well.”

“True. Sex on the first date means I must have been really charming.”

“Who said we were having sex?”

“I just assumed since I’m here and you’re here, in my bed. I _could_ just reach over and touch you. If you were actually here I suppose.”

Asami paused before she quietly offered, “How would you touch me?”

Korra wet her lips and swallowed. “Well, I would start by kissing you. Probably back down by the water. But when we got back here I’d kiss you again, slowly. Gently. My hands might start to drift a little. After a bit, I’d ask you for permission to continue.”

“You have it.”

“I’d caress you as we removed our clothes, and hold you close against me. I kiss my way down your lips, your jaw, and I’d pause to suck at your neck before moving down lower. I’d kiss your breasts, and squeeze them. Listen to you moan a little.” She heard Asami let out a deep breathe. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes.”

Korra smiled, realizing she was unconsciously doing the same. “And then I’d kiss down your stomach, and in between your thighs, all around where you want it most but not quite there.”

“You’re such a tease.”

“Do you want me to lick you there?”

“Please.”

“I’d finally taste you, starting with a long lick up your wet core. God you taste so good.”

“Fuck Korra.”

“I’d bury myself in you, sucking and licking you, my warm tongue pausing on your clit before dipping inside you. I can feel your wetness dripping down my face.”

Asami’s breathe was picking up, encouraging Korra to continue. “I’d slip a finger inside you, pulling it gently in and out.”

“Oh add another.”

Korra moans a little as she fingers herself and imagines doing it to Asami. “I do, and I curl my fingers inside you as I pump in and out.”

“Faster Korra.”

“God you’re so wet and warm and I’m pumping three fingers in and out of you hard and fast, and my mouth is on your clit. Oh fuck Asami.”

“I’m so close.”

“Me too. Cum for me Asami.”

She hears Asami gasp before letting out a satisfied moan and she feels herself tense around her own fingers. They lay, listening to each other’s heavy breathing. Korra licked her fingers clean, imagining it were Asami she was tasting.

“I wish I could hold you.”

Asami laughs. “You’d be the best cuddler.”

“We should do this. For real.”

“I wish we could.”

“Why can’t we?”

“I live in Tokyo Korra.”

“Oh.” A pang of sadness struck Korra’s heart. “That’s, far.”

“Yeah. I go where my dad goes for the business, and for the past year that’s been Tokyo. And I started business school so I can’t really go anywhere.”

“Right.” Korra tried to hide her sadness. “You’re gunna be CEO someday. So, I guess you’ve gotta prepare.” She took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand beside her. “Um, it’s really late so I’m gunna go to bed. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Oh, ok.” Asami replied, taken aback. “Goodnight then.”

“night.”

She turned off her Bluetooth and put it next to her glasses.

_She lives in Tokyo. I knew this was too good to be true._

\--------- -------------


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halfway there. Note: i'm not completely pleased with the last two chapters...so it may be a bit longer for an update. BUT this story will NOT be abandoned. it's done, and ready to be posted so dont panic.

With each box Korra loaded onto the truck, the more she felt that she needed to call Asami. It had been two days since that night. But what would she say? Would Asami even want to talk to her? She hadn’t contacted her yet, but then again Korra hadn’t called her either. Everything about it was so wrong. Asami was her technician assistant, she was supposed to ask her questions about computers not finger her over the phone.

She stopped to wipe the sweat from her brow. “Channel 1.” There was a ping as the Bluetooth connected.

“Are you there?” She asked, almost whispering.

“I am.”

Korra tried to detect her tone, but Asami was too good at sounding neutral.

“Look, I’m sorry if the other night was, weird. I shouldn’t have said the things I said to you. It was inappropriate.”

“Korra, it’s ok honestly. It’s not like I wasn’t participating. I had a really good time with you. But I understand if you want to forget it happened.”

“No, I, I like you. But,” She drifted off.

“yeah. Being on complete other sides of the world kind of ruins things.”

“I don’t really wanna stop though.”

“Neither do I. What are you up to?”

Korra smiled at both Asami and her now fully stocked trucks. “Kuvira closed the deal so Su let me load all the trucks.”

“All the trucks?”

“Ok no just the ones heading to Newport city and West Valley. But still.”

“That’s awesome. I’m glad you finally are getting to do something.”

“Yeah me too. I actually like warehouse work, but I like my little office too. I think I might try sales.”

“Ambitious. We can practice later if you want.”

“Ok.”

“Go around today and try to pick up some basic information on the products they push the most and any counties or companies that might benefit from them. Or at least just try to get the product information.”

“ok. I’ll call you tonight.” Korra was about to disconnect when she stopped herself. “Wait, Asami can I ask you something?

“Of course you can.”

“What are we?”

“Well, we’re friends.”

“Right, but, we sort of went on a date, and had sex. And I really kind of like you. So, what does that make us?”

“Do you wanna date?”

“Yes, but we aren’t even on the same hemisphere!”

“No, we aren’t. But I like you, and you like me. So, I guess that’s enough for now right?”

“I guess. But how long can we go on like this Asami?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out. I promise. Now go wash up. It’s 87 degrees where you are and you’re probably really sweaty.”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh.

* * *

 

Korra was seated at her coffee table, a mess of papers in front of her. “So I did some looking, and there’s a school district in Lacowana County that could use some amping up. Maybe new computers? Or tablets?” Korra shuffled through her disorganized notes.

“Good work! Now sell it to me.”

“ok. Hi this is Korra from Beifong Industries, and I was wondering if you had a minute?”

“I suppose I do.” Asami answered, in a mock serious tone.

“Well I was wondering if maybe you’d be interested in some new top of the line computers for your computer lab?”

“No I think we are all set.”

Korra froze. “Ok so I fucked that up.”

“Not necessarily. Sometimes people need a little convincing. Keep going.”

Korra nodded and regained composure. “That’s fine. I just thought you might have been interested. Future Industries stock is way up right now so we are able to offer lower prices and better deals than usual.”

“Well, what’s the deal then?”

“We can offer you fifteen brand new SatoHybrid Pc’s for $2,000 plus tax, which is 15% cheaper than last quarter. In addition there’s free four year warranties, renewable every four that allow for one free replacement per computer if something happens to one.”

“And why should we upgrade to this computer over what we have?”

“These computers are faster, more efficient, longer lasting, use less power, have higher screen resolution, and with only an additional $15 come fully installed with the Microsoft bundle. Plus, all the newest software is built to run best on that model. I know you guys are looking to expand your graphic arts program. If you were to sign on for the computers you’d open up windows to do that with the newest software.”

“Well I’ll have to do some thinking and number crunching, but I will highly consider the offer. May I have your contact information?”

“Sure. Just call the Beifong Industries number, and I am extension 414. It’ll be a pleasure doing business with you.”

“And that, was a successful sale.”

“But they didn’t buy anything?”

“Not yet no, but you got your foot in the door and they asked for your contact information. If they weren’t considering you, they wouldn’t have done that.”

Korra smiled. “I may just be a saleswoman yet. Thanks Asami.”

“No problem. Good luck when you call them.”

* * *

 

Korra was pissed. She’d called Lacowana that morning, and the conversation had gone better than she and Asami had practiced. She’d closed the sale, and they were contacting the tech department for other software bundles. But of course, Kuvira just couldn’t be happy for her. She’d chewed her out in front of the whole office for stepping out of her league and contacting clients without permission. Korra had tried to reason with her that she’d only been bringing in new clients, but Kuvira was having none of it. She was insisting that Korra had only taken away clients from actual salespeople. And the worst part was, that Suyin was out of town for the week, and she left Kuvira in charge.

So now, she was in the basement sorting through old paper files and putting them into files by department, and year, and type.

“Asami this fucking sucks.”

“What happened? Did the sale not go well?”

“No that went fucking perfect I closed it. It’s Kuvira. Su went out of town for the week and left her in charge and she fucking hates me. She bitched me out saying I took clients yadada like whatever.”

“I’m proud of you. And fuck her. What does she know? She’s just mad because you turned out to be a really talented person and not someone she can make her personal slave.”

“Wow.” Korra said. “I never knew you to be so angry.”

“I actually have quite a temper. But I don’t like people hurting you.”

“You’re so sweet.”

“What are you doing now?”

“Sorting paper in the basement.”

Asami hummed, her tone playful. “Wanna have a little fun?”

“You mean like, sex?”

“I do. I never really got to return the favor from our first time.”

Korra glanced over at the door. “What if someone walks in?”

“You wouldn’t be the first to get off thinking about me. Seriously, you should see some of the stuff people write on the internet about me. I even have my own knockoff porn videos. The actress’s boobs are way too big and her mannerisms are all wrong, and the things they do with that wrench? But I digress.”

“You watched a porno about yourself?”

“Yeah I had to see if it were accurate. And it wasn’t at all. And her moans were so fake. I don’t fake.”

“No you don’t.” Korra checked the door one more time. “Alright let’s get me off.”

Asami laughed, but complied, walking her through all the naughty things she would do to her. Korra moved her hand rapidly in her pants, glancing up at the door and really hoping no one came in. She finished quickly, pulling her sticky hand out and accidently placing it on the file next to her, effectively staining it.

“That one goes to Kuvira.”

* * *

 

Korra was halfway to Hasook’s when Asami called her.

“Now this is a first. You calling me.”

“I know. I figured I’d switch it up for once. Plus I just really wanted to hear your voice.”

“Bad day?”

“yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Korra stopped and sat on a bench.

“Yeah. It’s just, everything. Raiko is trying to force us out of Republic City and of course he waits until we are in Tokyo to do that. And Varrick is being annoying as ever and my dad is drinking again and my period came a week early so I’m overly emotional, and I don’t know. I just feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry Asami. Raiko is an idiot and honestly I think the only reason he doesn’t like you is because the people like you guys more than him and you won’t vote to re-elect him. And yeah Varrick is a douchebag but you know your worth, and it’s a lot more than his. You care about people, and people see that. And, as for your dad, I’m really sorry.”

“Last time he did this he almost cost us the company.”

“I know. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Just remember it isn’t yours either.”

Korra could tell Asami was crying, and she was kicking herself for not being able to make her feel better. “Why don’t you tell me about your latest project?”

“It’s not the interesting.”

“Sure it is. I wanna hear about it.”

She listened to Asami talk about the project, smiling as she got gradually happier and happier. Korra didn’t actually understand most of what she was saying, but all that mattered was she was helping Asami feel better.

She decided not to go to Hasook’s that night.

* * *

 

“Hey, are you there?” She waited for a response but was met with silence. “Um, Asami? Huh, guess you aren’t there. This is a first.”

“Actually it isn’t.”

“Asami!”

“Hey Korra. Sorry I didn’t respond right away. I was helping a client.”

Korra swallowed. “You have other clients than me? Or is this a Future Industries thing?”

“No, I have other clients with Beifong Industries.”

“Oh.” Korra wasn’t sure why she was so hurt by this. “Um, how, how many do you have?”

“Three hundred and twelve.”

“But you’re always talking to me?”

“They aren’t very needy.” Asami paused. “Does this bother you?”

“Well,” Korra sighed. “Yeah actually. I know it shouldn’t because it’s your job, but…do you…..do you do the same things for them too?”

“What do you mean?

“I mean, am I the only one you’ve, been with?”

“Are you asking me if I fuck all my clients?!?”

“NO!” Korra replied quickly. “I mean yes technically but I just mean, am I the only one you have feelings for?”

She heard Asami sigh too and when she spoke her voice was softer, the anger gone. “You want to know if I have feelings for any of them too?”

“Yeah. I know it’s stupid and it’s not because I don’t trust you, it’s just,”

“It’s not stupid Korra. I’m sorry I snapped at you. And no, you are the only one I’ve ever really even been friends with.”

“Ok.”

“You’re really special to me Korra. I want you to know that.”

“Thank you. You’re really special to me too.”

“You’ve helped me through some pretty bad times over the last few months.”

“Have I? I feel like you’ve been the one helping me.”

“It’s the little things you do. The way you ask me how my day was, the way you believe in me, the way you listen to me ramble on about machines when I know you don’t understand a word I’m saying, but you do it anyway to make me feel better. It’s the way you call me late at night because you just want to talk to me. The way you smile every time we videochat. I know you really care about me and support me, and that means everything.”

Korra wiped a tear from her eye. “Damn Asami.” She sniffled. “I wish I was that poetic. But I feel the same way about you. You’re always there you know? Helping me. Pushing me on. It’s like you’re a part of me now.”

“That’s so sweet Korra. Listen I hate to do this but I have to go. My dad needs my help with something. But call me later?”

“You can count on it.”

* * *

 

“So do you have any friends?”

Korra was sitting down to dinner with her parents for the first time since she moved to republic city, and she had been debating mentioning Asami. Her father’s question gave her the opportunity.

“I have three really. There are these two brothers, Mako and Bolin. I don’t see them that often, but sometimes we go out for drinks. You remember them right?” Her parents nodded. “And then there’s this girl. She’s my best friend really.”

“Who is she?”

“Dad, Do you remember little Asami Sato?”

“I do indeed. She followed her father around like his shadow.”

“Well she’s all grown up now and she’s my best friend.”

“I thought she was in Tokyo?” Her mother commented.

“Yeah.” Korra replied sadly. “But we talk all the time. Sometimes we video chat, or email. But most of the time we talk. See work gives us personal technician’s to help us with our phones and computers and stuff, and mine happened to be Asami.”

Her father smiled knowingly. “You seem to really like her.”

“She’s wicked smart and funny, and so beautiful, and I don’t know we just started talking and now we talk every day. Sometimes all day just because we can.” She laughed. “And she’s got these really cute glasses that she wears when she’s reading and sometimes she looks super hipster which is funny because other times she’s super professional. And she almost always has a little grease smudge right here.” She pointed to a spot on her cheek.

“Well,” Her mother began, “If she’s ever in the states she’s welcome over.”

“Yeah.” Korra met her mother’s eyes, knowing full well she knew. “Is it that obvious I’m in love with her?”

“Only to us.” Tonraq noted gently. “And anyone you talk to about her.”

Senna elbowed her husband gently before turning back to Korra. “Does she love you back?”

“I think so, but it doesn’t matter. We both know it won’t ever really work. She’s needed over there, and things aren’t going well with her dad, and I’m over here. It would probably just be easier to stop talking all together, but neither of us want that.”

Senna reached over and took her hand. “Love is hard. But if it’s meant to be, it’ll find a way.”

* * *

 

“Asami? Are you there?”

“Yeah. Are you ok? I thought you went to sleep?”

“I’m fine. I just need to tell you something.”

“Ok.”

“Asami,” Korra fidgeted in her seat at the table. It wasn’t too late to change the subject but then again if she did she knew she’d never build up the courage again. “I love you.” She felt her face grow red. “I know we haven’t ever really met and I know that I probably have no real reason to say it, but I am in love with you. And I know we can’t work, but I just needed you to know.”

“Korra, I” Asami choked.

“Asami are you crying?!? I, no I’m sorry I take it back!”

It’s not that Korra.” She sniffled. “It’s just been so long since anyone told me they loved me and I knew they meant it.”

“Well I do. I love you.”

“I love you too. I really do.”

Korra laughed. “We’re in love.”

“We are in love.”

“I’m in love with Asami Sato.”

“And I’m in love with Korra Kesuk.”

Korra scratched her forehead. “I know you might not want to talk about this, but how’s your dad?”

“Not good. I think I might have to drop business school.”

“Why?”

“I can’t keep up with the company, my dad, and step in to fix everything he’s fucking up while I’m trying to go to school at night. But if I don’t go to school I’ll have no idea how to run the company. And truthfully, I don’t even know if I do want to run it. But then after my dad who will?” She let out a frustrated sigh.

“I think you should finish this semester, and then take a break. Just talk to your dad. Tell him you love him and that you need him to be strong and I dunno just go somewhere. Maybe you both just go on a vacation.”

“That won’t fix anything.”

“No, but it may help you clear your head so you can decide what you really want.”

“Yeah. Maybe you’re right.”

“Just hang in there Asami. You’ll figure out what to do. I know you will.”

“Yeah.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, thankful Asami couldn’t see how nervous she was getting. “Before you go, I need to tell you. Asami you said that I helped you through some tough times, but I need you to know that you’ve helped me too. And not just at work.” She took a deep breathe. “When I came here, I got in with a bit of a bad crowd. I don’t really want to go into details but long story short I’ve been doing a lot of things that I’m not proud of. And I probably still would be doing those things, if it weren’t for you. Talking to you, I realized that I don’t need that stuff. I don’t need to put myself in situations I don’t want to really be in. This is hard to explain while being kind of vague, but Asami you make me see all the beauty in the world, and you always push me to better myself, and wow long story short, just thank you for being in my life.”

She could hear Asami sniffle. “See Korra, you are a poet.”

“And you are a crier” Korra noted. “It’s ok. I am too.”

“Did you make yourself cry just now?”

Korra wiped her wet eyes. “A little. I really need to be with you.”

“I want that too.”

“I still can’t believe you watched a porno of yourself.”

“Tell me you haven’t watched it since I told you about it. And answer me honestly.”

Korra rolled her eyes. Asami knew her all too well. “Ok so I watched it. And you were right, the actress is nothing like you. Your moans are way less annoying.”

“Her boobs are bigger though.”

“I like yours the way they are. Hey but about that thing with the wrench?”

“Ugh no.” Asami shuddered. “No. Just……no.”

“Good.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 out of 5! just one more to go. this one is kind of short, so sorry for that, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do

“Are you there?”

“Of course I am.”

“I was just thinking – “ Korra began, “about life.”

“And how small we are in the vast expanse of things?”

“No, but that’s a good point to talk about. But I was thinking about what I want out of my life.”

“Sometimes that’s a scarier conversation.”

“Speaking of which, how are you?”

“Better. Things still aren’t good over here, but I’m not giving up. I can’t. I won’t.”

“Good. I can’t imagine a world without you Asami. Which leads me back to my original point. What do you think about marriage?”

“Um, are you asking-?”

“I’m not proposing!” Korra hurridly answered. “I just wanna know if you’re into that.”

“That’s an interesting way of putting it. But yeah. Yeah I could get married.”

“Ok. Don’t take this weirdly but I want everything with you.”

“Like?”

“I want to marry you someday. I was thinking about it. Thinking about how I would propose, what our wedding would be like, finding out we were having a baby, having a big house with a white picket fence and a mini van and being those lame soccer moms and PTA meetings and just us together forever. It’s kind of intense, considering we haven’t ever met in person, but I feel like we could be that someday.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot Korra.”

“And it’s not weird that I’m thinking that far ahead?”

“Maybe? I mean, yeah. But to be honest, I was thinking similar things.”

“Oh yeah?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Yes. Like just being able to come home to you instead of …..just being with you. Walking through the doors after a really shitty day and you’d be there waiting for me with open arms. I will admit I never thought about kids, but I did think about dogs.”

“You like dogs?”

“yeah. They’re sweet. I really like fish though. They relax me.”

Korra laughed. “I can see that oddly enough. And I love dogs. I’ve got a big lab named Naga back home. God I miss her.”

“At least we have our future to look forward too. With us together and our pets and kids, we’d never have to be lonely again.”

“I hate how you feel so close and yet so far away.”

“One day Korra. I promise.”

“Now it has to happen. You never make a promise you can’t keep.”

“Here’s to a bright future. Look I need to get some sleep, but we’ll talk. I love you.”

“I Love you too.” Korra was about to sign off when Asami interrupted.

“Wait no I want to talk more.”

This earned a hearty laugh from Korra. “That didn’t last long.”

“No, it really didn’t. You just let me know if you get tired though ok?”

“Of course.” Korra agreed. “So you like fish?”

“Yeah I do. I have a little beta named Jerry. He’s great.”

“What does he do?”

“Swim.”

“……..and?”

“I don’t know. He swims. He’s cute.”

“You should get a tropical tank.” Korra suggested. “Those are really neat. With like tropical fish.”

“I’ve thought about it. But you really have to tend those and I’m away too much. There’s also the chance that we will move again. Just too uncertain.”

Korra opened google and began searching tropical fish. “You should do it anyway. Just go for it, do something for you for once.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“You could remake Finding Nemo in your tank!”

“That’s true!”

“Your birthday is coming up soon right?”

“Yeah, next month. Turning 25.”

Korra let out a fake gasp. “You cougar you.”

“Shut up! You’ll be 23 soon!”

“Oh GOD I’m old too!”

Asami laughed. “Should I expect a card?”

“I was thinking I could buy you some fish.”

“You don’t have to do that Korra. That’s really sweet though.”

“I will. I’ll even buy the tank and fedex it over.”

“Ok. I’d really like that.”

“Ok.” Korra snorted. “Hey Asami what if I bought you a blobfish?”

“NO!” Asami laughed. “Oh and, I’m not sure when but I’m going to take that vacation you recommended.”

“Do you know where?”

“I may have a few ideas.”

* * *

 

Korra had been nervous when Su had called her into her office first thing the day she returned. She’d figured Kuvira had told her everything about her sale, but she had no idea how Su would react.

“So Korra, how have you found your employment here to be so far?”

“uhh,” Korra paused. This very easily could have been a trick question. “It’s good. I mean I show up, it’s a great office.” She shrugged, hoping that was sufficient.

“Kuvira told me about your sale in Lacowana last week.”

“Yeah. It was fun.”

“Did anyone authorize that or did you just go do it?”

“I wanted something to do, so I did it.” Korra swallowed hard.

“Well good work.”

“Thanks.”

“You can loosen up Korra. I only act like I’m tough.”

Korra stretched out comfortably. “To be honest, I don’t even understand what this company does. Like we aren’t Future Industries, but we basically are? And there’s like 15 different departments in all sorts of fields and I’m a sociology major ya know? Like what am I doing?”

“Making a living.” Su said. “I could get you into human resources if you’d like. Our department head is leaving in a few months, so there will be some shifting, and an open spot.”

“That would be great!” Korra said in disbelief.

“Alright then. In the meantime, would you call the Wentorth’s down the street and see if they want to upgrade their stocking guns?”

“No problem!” Korra rose excitedly. “But can I ask you one more thing before I go?”

“Sure.”

“What’s Kuvira’s problem? I mean she HATES me and I did nothing to her.”

Su laughed heartily. “She’s an interesting person. A lot of aggression in there. She was happier when she was doing yoga but.” She shrugged. “She’ll come around.”

* * *

 

“Asami! You’ll never guess what just happened!”

Korra was met by silence. “Asami? Are you there?”

There was a beep as Asami clicked online. “Korra?”

Korra frowned. Asami sounded really tired and upset. “Are you ok?”

“Fine, sorry. What did you need?”

Korra but her lip. Something was wrong. “I just wanted to tell you that Su is gunna move me into human resources in a few months.”

“Congratulations.”

“Asami, are you ok? You sound, not ok…” Korra waited for a response but none came. “Asami? Seriously what’s going on?”

“I have to go Korra.”

“Oh. Ok. I’ll talk to you tonight then?”

“No, I mean, I have to go for good.”

“I, I don’t understand.”

“Somethings happened, and I need to take care of some things. I don’t know how long I’m going to be gone.” She choked up. “I’m so sorry. You’ll have a new assistant to help you in a few hours.”

“Asami, I, will I be able to reach you? Text or email or anything?”

“No. I’m sorry I can’t explain. I have to go. I love you.”

“But what about your promise?” Korra demanded. “You promised me we’d be together you promised!”

“Korra, I’m sorry.”

“You never break promises, you can’t. Asami, please.”

“I guess there’s a first for everything. I’m so sorry. Goodbye Korra.”

“Were you just going to leave me without saying anything?”

“Korra please you’re making this very difficult.”

“I’m just trying to understand what’s going on! Was it me? Did I do something?”

“No Korra, something’s happened and things aren’t ok and I need to go. We’ll meet again I know it.”

“Do you? Do you know it?”

“I love you.”

The line clicked dead.

“Asami? Asami? Asami please! Just talk to me!! Asami?!?”

And just like that, she was gone.

 


	5. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is it

Two months had gone by since she’d last heard from Asami. Minutes had turned hours, hours to days, days to weeks, and so on. Every time she tried to contact her she’d receive an error message that the line or contact had been deleted. Six months of constant contact, and then, nothing. She’d talked to her new assistant once just to greet him, but it wasn’t the same. She searched every day for any information on Asami, but the papers never had anything. She was thankful in a way. Her biggest fear would be seeing her name in the obituaries. Rumors were beginning to circulate about Future Industries being sold, but there was nothing concrete.

There was however the unfortunate morning where she opened the paper to see Hiroshi in the obituary section. Asami’s sudden disappearance and the rumors had begun to make sense, but she still didn’t understand why Asami had dropped contact. _Won’t she need someone to talk to?_

On the flip side, she was one month away from her promotion, and she’d made friends with Su’s daughter Opal.

But none if it filled the silence or the hole in her heart. People had begun to notice too. Mako had sat her down and asked her if she needed “professional help”, which really pissed her off. She knew he was only trying to help, but there was only really one person who could, and she was gone.

The new assistant only answered between 9 and 5, so sometimes after those hours, she would turn to channel 1 and whisper “are you there?”. She knew Asami wouldn’t be, but she couldn’t stop herself from hoping that just one of those times, she’d hear Asami reply.

She hated it, but she found herself hearing Asami everywhere she went. Every voice in the crowd, every interview on the news, sometimes even at work. Every time she’d turn hoping Asami would be there, but she never was. She knew they wouldn’t last forever, but she had hoped for a better breakup.

_Was it what I said? Was it me? Was she in love with someone else? She talked to, how many other people? Shit. No. She loved me. We just never were supposed to be together. Like mom said, if it were supposed to be, it would have found a way._

Her blackberry beeped, waking her out of her thoughts.

FROM KUVIRA: take the 20 and buy me, Su, Baatar, and yourself some coffee from the new place.

Korra snorted and got up, taking the money from Kuvira. “You could just talk to me you know.”

“I could.” Kuvira shrugged, smiling.

“What would you like?”

“Eh just pick something cool for each of us.”

Korra shrugged. “All right. Just don’t throw it at me if you don’t like it.”

“Shut it HR girl. And stop moping. Today is going to be a good day.”

* * *

 

The walk down to the shop was refreshing. It was a brisk September morning, perfect for a warm cup of coffee. The little shop was quaint. It was the kind of place that normally would be quiet and secluded, however today was opening day, meaning there were crowds and lines. She figured she had about a 15 minute wait, which gave her plenty of time to pick flavors.

Her blackberry beeped again about six minutes in. FROM KUVIRA: DID YOU GO TO RWANDA FOR THE BEANS?

She texted back, : lol. Good joke. Meryl Streep told it better.

While waiting she had some time to listen to the chatter of other customers.

“Hey did you hear Sato sold the company?” One man said.

“No way! To who?”

“Some nobody honestly. That place is gunna go to shit without her.”

Korra swallows hard. _Asami sold Future Industries_?

A few minutes later, her phone began ringing. She had expected it to be Kuvira, but it was from an unknown number. She picked it up anyway. “Hello?”

“Where are you right now?” The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on who it was.

“Um, who is this?”

“You know who it is Korra. Where are you right now?”

Korra’s heart fluttered as she recognized the voice she hadn’t heard in months. “Asami?”

“Hey Korra.”

“Asami!!?! Hi! I’m at a coffee shop on fifth. It just opened. Where, where are you?”

“What are you wearing today?”

“A scarf, my blue flannel? Asami where are you?”

“Turn around Korra.”

Korra’s mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. _Is this real? Am I dreaming? Could she really be here? After all this time?_

Korra closed her eyes and turned slowly.

“Open your eyes Korra.”

It sounded so close, so real and her heart was in her chest and her mouth was dry and her brain fuzzy and everything was swirling around her and she was terrified and excited all at once.

“Open them. Trust me.”

So Korra did.

“Asami? What…what are you doing here?”

“I took your advice and went on a vacation.”

Korra could barely contain herself. “Can I, can I hug you?”

Instead of answering Asami leapt into Korra’s arms, the shorter girl swirling her around in a tight hug. Without thinking, Korra pressed their lips together, kissing her hard before going back to hugging her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t explain more. I wasn’t doing well and I needed some time,” Asami explained, still holding Korra tight. “And I was really lost with no idea what to do, and then it hit me. I thought I needed to cut ties with you, but I didn’t. I needed to make them stronger.”

They finally pulled back to look at eachother in person for the first time. “You’re beautiful.” They chimed in unison.

The man behind the counter called out for Korra to order.

“Fuck the coffee.” She grumbled, moving out of the line. “I’m so glad you’re here. But you sold the company? Do you have a place to stay?”

“I did, and I do. I’ve got it all figured out don’t worry.”

“Now you can get those fish!”

Asami laughed, moving her hands from Korra’s shoulders to hold her hands. “That’s what you’re thinking about? We meet for the first time for real and you're thinking about the fish” she teased.

Korra smiled wide. “You wanna know what I’m really thinking?”

“What?”

“That I’ve never been happier in my life.”

And it was all because she was there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so that's it! i know the ending feels a little short and unsatisfactory, but one, it was good in my head, and two, the microsoft file was corrupted and i was getting frustrated so...idk. but anyway, i hope you at least liked it, and thank you again for reading. this is the first work i've actually completed as a whole story (the engineer doesn't quite count as its oneshotty) and it feels really nice to come full circle


End file.
